


Mistaken Identity

by Cress221



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cress221/pseuds/Cress221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an incestuous, genderbending story featuring a female Michael. It's based on this prompt on the AD Kink Meme:</p>
<p>http://ad-kink.livejournal.com/811.html?thread=119595#t119595 </p>
<p>I just need some relief from some of the darkness and angst of Dirty Little Secret, so here's a relatively lighter and simpler story that mainly exists for the porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Drunken Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in season 1, after "Storming the Castle," but it mentions Nellie from season 3 too; Gob appeared to have known the conslutant since the 1980s.

Nellie. Michael doesn't know it, but he looks like Nellie the whore now. Of course Michael doesn't even know that she exists, or that Gob has been her pimp for the last, oh, twenty years. Well, technically Franklin is the pimp.

But that's what Michael looks like now, only taller and slightly younger. He resembles his normal self, but his hair is now shoulder length, and it frames a softer, more feminine face. He has a figure to match too, though he's hiding it underneath slacks and a bulky sweater that don't quite fit him anymore, not the way that they used to. Michael is embarrassed and freaked out, and he doesn't want to be seen by his family right now. He's just trying to ride his bicycle to the doctor's office so that somebody can look at him and tell him what the hell is going on. Last night, he went to bed normal, but as of this morning, he's a woman.

Michael also has a hangover because last night he got drunk about Marta again; he was feeling depressed and jealous, and wondering why Gob had all the great luck with women, yet he didn't appreciate them, and cheated on them all the time. In his drunkenness, Michael had babbled to himself, "I wish I knew what women saw in Gob." 

Michael woke up this morning thoroughly confused and thinking that he was having a bad dream, but he couldn't wake himself up from it no matter what he did. He thought he might be hallucinating too, but he completely undressed and examined himself in the bathroom. There was no getting around the physical reality; he was every inch a woman now. Learning how to pee with his new body was quite freaky and unsettling.

After getting dressed, Michael sneaked out of the model home on his bicycle, which he hoped would draw less attention than the staircar. On the way to the doctor's, Michael stopped at a coffeeshop for the sake of his hangover, and he experienced the embarrassment of giving his name as Michael while looking like a girl. In that moment, he also discovered that his voice had changed along with his body. It was so strange to not recognize any part of himself now. As soon as he got the coffee, Michael returned outside to his bicycle. As he bent over to unlock the bike, he suddenly heard a familiar voice behind him.

"What a view," Gob said admiringly, as he rode up on his Segway. "Bet your ass is in great shape from all that bike-riding. Do you have nice cans too?"

Michael became embarrassed and quickly got back on the bike while hiding his face. He didn't want to risk turning around to slap Gob, so he recalled what female Bluth Company employees often said whenever Gob sexually harassed them. "Fuck off!" he said, and he hoped that his voice didn't sound familiar at all.

As usual, Gob did not take the rebuff seriously, and he still sounded creepy. "Yeah, let me watch you ride away."

Michael sighed and rolled his eyes in irritation. Gob just got back together with Marta too! He was such a shameless cheater.

Unfortunately, Gob was not content to just watch Michael ride away. He was intrigued, so he followed on his Segway and kept talking as they rode a few feet away from each other. "You should try wearing shorts on a bike, you know. Something nice and tight."

Michael worried that nothing would discourage Gob unless he tried to lose him in traffic, or else stopped and threw his hot coffee at Gob. Still not wanting to risk a face-to-face confrontation with his brother, Michael began to look for a place to make a hard right turn that the Segway would not be able to make.

Meanwhile, Gob asked, "You going to the beach? I've got a yacht, and we could--" He suddenly broke off as Michael turned, then he called out in surprise, "Nellie? What are you doing in town?"

"What?" Michael was confused enough to stop the bike on the sidewalk and not disappear after all. Who was this Nellie that Gob had mistaken him for? Was she the top half of the saw-the-lady-in-half trick? Gob had said that the Head quit before the Legs did, because she found out that Gob was sleeping with both of them. How could Gob string along so many women at one time? And why did Michael secretly envy him so much, when he should find it sleazy and disgusting instead? Maybe it was just because Michael hasn't had sex with someone since Tracey's death; actually since the coma before her death two years ago. He was just horny, and pining for Marta, and that was affecting his usual morals.

Meanwhile, Gob rode past the turn, but was soon able to backtrack and look at Michael head on now. He kept staring at "Nellie," stunned to see the whore dressed down so much and riding a bicycle instead of taking a limo to some hotel. Gob found her hot even though she wasn't wearing a sexy dress or any makeup. She looked even more like Michael than she usually did, and in fact she looked as if she were wearing Michael's clothes, and riding Michael's bicycle. The details were so perfect. "Nellie, did you do this for me? Did you--?" Finally stepping off the Segway, he suddenly embraced her and breathed passionately against her cheek. He hadn't thought that Nellie cared about more than their business relationship, or that she would want to offer again, after all this time.

"Gob!" Michael regretted stopping now, for he couldn't ride away while Gob gripped him this firmly. However, Michael did find it interesting to realize that Gob hugged women in exactly the same manner that he often inappropriately hugged Michael when he was a guy.

Gob was just grateful that Nellie had a new idea and was willing to try, even after the failure the first time, when Gob just ended up crying on the floor about Michael. He asked, "Nellie, why didn't you call me? I could have gone to get Franklin and my hat."

Michael was still confused and didn't know what to say. Apparently this Nellie woman knew about Gob's puppet, even though Gob hadn't used Franklin in a magic show in years. Hmm. Maybe Gob's relationship with Nellie long pre-dated his relationship with Marta. Maybe it was a case of not being able to let go of an ex.

Gob finally stepped back a little, wondering why Nellie didn't answer his questions. But then he figured that she was waiting to see if all the trouble she went to would be just another wasted effort. So Gob smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Hey!" Michael jerked away from the kiss and tried to extricate himself from Gob's embrace. "I'm not Nellie," he finally said in a panic. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gob looked confused. "Not Nellie? But why--?" He frowned and recalled her earlier words. "But you know my name."

Michael tried to cover for his slip. "I, uh, read it on your Segway." He pointed to the initials on the front of Gob's black pouch.

Gob almost believed her, and let go of her in embarrassment, but then he asked, "How do you know how to pronounce it?" Most strangers would call him "gawb" with a hard G, just like the announcer at the Gothic Castle.

Michael didn't have a lie for that, and he just tried to ride away on the bike.

Gob stood still and glanced at the bike, which really did look exactly like Michael's real bike. Then he saw her shoes on the pedals and noticed now that they were flat men's shoes, not heels of any sort at all. She had been too tall to be Nellie. With realization, he suddenly called out, "Michael?"

Michael blushed and hurried on.

Gob got back on the Segway and followed again. Even though it was absurd for Michael to look like a woman, Gob grew more certain of his intuition with every second. There was something about her posture, her way of riding the bike, that was unmistakable. And she had known his name. "Michael, wait!"

Michael ducked his bike into an alley, and he hid in the shadows. However, he was too upset to turn around and ride away in the opposite direction after Gob passed. He was utterly shaken and humiliated to be recognized, and he shoved his bike at the wall in frustration. It didn't dent the bike, but the coffee spilled.

Gob soon joined him in the alley, and he stared as he got off the Segway and approached. "Michael? What's going on?"

"I don't know. I don't know. I just woke up like this." He gestured helplessly at his strange new body. "I don't know how to fix this, and I'm scared."

Gob hugged his brother, or whatever he was now, and patted Michael's back soothingly. "We'll figure something out. Let's go to the model home and talk this over."

"No, I can't go back there. I don't want anybody to see me like this!"

"Michael, calm down. You need help. Where were you going anyway on your bike? Are you trying to run away again?" He was always threatening to abandon the family.

Michael just shrugged. "I was gonna see my doctor and ask him what happened to me."

Gob said, "Okay, I guess it's worth a shot. Do you want me to go with you?"

It did feel good to not be alone in this crisis. So Michael clung to Gob and nodded. "Yeah, will you?"

"Sure. Come on, get your bike, and we'll go now."

So they returned to their vehicles and headed off together.


	2. She's My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gob takes Michael to the hospital.

Michael told Gob that he was going to Dr. Miller's office. Dr. Miller had recently bandaged Michael's head and pumped him full of drugs, after Lucille framed him for a car accident.

Gob asked, "Dr. Miller? Didn't he lose his license?"

"Oh, I thought that didn't go through yet." It took a while for Tobias to lose his own license to practice as a psychiatrist. 

"No, I think he's Mr. Miller now. Besides," Gob continued, "he knows Mom and all our family." He even knew Lucille Austero. "I don't think he would keep this a secret from them, even if he's technically supposed to."

Gob's arguments made sense, given Miller's lack of ethics. Michael stopped his bicycle and asked anxiously, "Well, now what do I do? I don't know any other doctor."

Gob stopped beside him and shrugged. "I guess we could go to the hospital."

That felt too public, and Michael still wouldn't know any doctors there. "But everybody there would be a stranger, and they might not believe me that I'm really a guy." Or used to be. "They might think I'm lying and pulling a prank."

"No, no, I'll be there to back you up, Michael." He briefly wondered if he could be present during the exam and see what Michael looked like underneath all his clothes. But no, he shouldn't leer at his brother, especially after the near kiss earlier. Michael wouldn't like that, and might get suspicious about how Gob felt about him even when he was a guy. He hadn't mentioned the Nellie stuff yet.

Michael tried to be reassured, and he figured that he could also show his driver's license as proof of who he was. So he resumed pedaling, and they went to the nearest hospital. In the parking lot, they locked up their vehicles together using Michael's bike lock. Inside, Michael hung back in a corner, while Gob spoke to the nurse for him. "Hi. My brother needs to see a doctor please."

She didn't notice Michael nearby. "Is it an emergency? He can go to the emergency room for treatment."

"Well, I guess it's not an emergency. But he needs to be examined right away."

"What's wrong with him?"

"It's, uh, kind of private. Please, do you have anybody who could see him now?"

"Fill out the paperwork, and then take a seat. Your brother will have to wait like anybody else."

Gob felt defeated and wished that Bluths were still wealthy and powerful enough to bribe their way to special treatment.

So he showed Michael the clipboard, and they sat down to fill out the forms.

Michael remained nervous and fidgety, so Gob held his hand. He sat close and was tempted to smell Michael's hair. It was combed, but not styled, since Michael had no idea how to do that with longer hair. His eyelashes seemed longer too, or just more noticeable, and his hand felt softer than normal.

When Michael finished the forms, Gob returned the clipboard and pen, and then they had to just wait. Michael worried that everyone else in the waiting room was staring at him. He felt like a freak.

Gob put an arm around him, while trying not to be creepy. Michael asked if Gob would call the Bluth Company and tell them he wasn't coming into work today. So Gob did that, telling Kitty that Michael was sick. She didn't really care, and thought that the company ran better without Michael interfering with George's plans. She also tried to flirt with Gob again. "You disappeared from the conjugal trailer and never called me back. Is it because of the herpes?"

Gob sighed and just said, "I got back together with my girlfriend Marta." He hung up.

Michael felt jealous about Marta again, but knew it was useless in his current state. Though he did start to wonder about Nellie. Maybe he could talk Gob into dumping Marta to go back to his ex-lover.

"Gob, um, who's Nellie?"

Gob withdrew his arm, and felt guilty. "Look, um, I'm sorry about trying to kiss you before. I really didn't know it was you."

"That's okay." Michael asked curiously, "So I look like her, then?"

Gob shrugged and didn't want to give any further details, lest Michael realize that Gob once tried to have sex with Nellie because she looked like Michael.

Fortunately, Michael's name was called then, and he got up to see the doctor.

"Wait a minute." The nurse stopped him, so Michael had to show his ID to prove that he was Michael Bluth.

She remained skeptical, though, and Gob had to insist, "She's my brother. I mean, he is."

She finally decided that maybe Michael was having some kind of hormone problem or even a deliberate gender transition. "Fine." So she directed Michael to an exam room.

Michael asked Gob to come with him, and Gob excitedly followed him. However, Michael asked Gob to wait outside while he changed into a hospital gown. He just wanted Gob to back him up when the doctor came in.

So Gob sat in the hallway outside and told himself again, "He's still my brother, and it's wrong."

Finally someone named Dr. Macca arrived, but when he saw Michael, he thought it was a mistake and that he'd walked into the wrong room. Gob stopped the guy from leaving, and returned inside with him. "No, that's Michael Bluth."

"You're kidding me."

"No, he's not." Michael took out his license to show it again. "And this is my brother Gob. He knows it's me."

Gob nodded, but just stared fascinated at the sight of Michael in the revealing garment. His new body looked just as hot as his new face.

Dr. Macca asked, "Are you having a gender reassignment?"

"No, this happened last night somehow, and no, I don't want to be a woman."

"Last night? How could this happen in one night?"

"I don't know, Doctor. You tell me."

"All right, let's get started."

Michael put his license back in his wallet, and he gestured for Gob to leave, so he did so, and closed the door behind him. He sat in the chair and just tried to enjoy the brief glimpse that he did have of Michael's female body. Maybe when this was all over, Gob could call Nellie and really talk her into dressing up like Michael for him. Maybe he could succeed in fucking her this time, just by imagining that she was this particular version of Michael.

So Dr. Macca examined Michael and asked him a ton of questions, but it wasn't much help. He had no idea either how this could happen overnight. Despite all the poking and prodding, he just kept saying they would run some tests and contact him later about a diagnosis, if any. For now, he told Michael to just go home.

"Can't you give me, like, any hormones to fix me now?"

Dr. Macca shook his head and said that would be dangerous, since they didn't know what caused the spontaneous change in the first place. Besides, hormones alone would not instantly reverse all the changes to Michael's anatomy. Lots of surgery would be needed, which would take a lot of time and money.

"It's a shame too." He gestured to Michael's breasts. "That's work that any plastic surgeon would be proud to claim as his. There's no scars even. It's as if you were born this way."

Michael was irritated and found the doctor's fascination with his female body creepy. He didn't want to be an interesting specimen of some new mysterious condition. He just wanted to be cured and forget that this ever happened. Michael pouted and got dressed to go.

As he left the room, Michael didn't have to say anything. His disappointed face was enough to make Gob stand up and hug him again. "I'm sorry."

"Now what am I gonna do?"

"Don't worry. Let's go somewhere we can talk in private."


	3. Not a Date

Gob wondered if there was a bar in the hospital, but Michael told him no, and said he was hungry because he skipped breakfast. So they went to the Red Prawn seafood restaurant across the street.

They got a booth and ordered a shrimp appetizer. Gob suggested that Michael have a drink to relax him, but Michael shook his head, even if he weren't going to the office today.

Michael told Gob what the doctor said. "And he couldn't explain anything. He just ran some tests and said that they'd contact me later."

"You sure you don't want to go back home now? Maybe you could borrow some clothes from Lindsay."

"I don't want to wear a dress!" he said, as if Lindsay had nothing else in her wardrobe.

Gob shushed him and said softly, "I mean like a bra. You can sort of see your..." He gestured.

Michael frowned and blushed, looking down at his chest. He had thought that his big sweater would hide the breasts, but because it wasn't shaped for a woman's figure, it smashed the breasts and made the nipples show through. He folded his arms in front and asked why Gob hadn't told him before.

"I was trying not to look there." And when he thought Michael was Nelllie, he thought she was deliberately not wearing a bra to be sexy.

Michael said, "Maybe you could call Lindsay. Ask her to give you one. Say it's for Marta."

"But Marta would have her own bras. And now that I think about it, you might not be the same size as either of them. Or Tracey. Do you still have all her clothes in the attic?"

Michael did have a lot of her stuff, but felt weird about wearing his late wife's clothes. "It would be weird."

"Yeah, and like I said, it might not fit you."

Michael frowned and worried. "I don't want to go to a store and buy something. As if this is going to be permanent."

"Hey, you could come to the yacht. I got stuff from lots of women of different sizes." Sometimes the women just forgot their bras in their rush to leave, or else Gob stole them as souvenirs. "But they all got big racks," he boasted.

Michael blushed and did not like the idea of trying on bras from all the sluts Gob brought to the yacht. "Why do you keep cheating on Marta? She's so beautiful and sweet."

"She's clingy," Gob said. "She has two kids, and she wants me to act like we're a family or something. I don't need that kind of commitment."

"Then why not just break up with her and stop seeing her?"

Gob shrugged. "She's a hot soap star, fifteen years younger than me. Besides, I don't see why you're complaining. You helped me get back together with her at the Gothic Castle." Not that it helped his magic career much. Rollo wouldn't let him back into the Alliance. Gob patted Michael's hand, though. "I might not be back in the Alliance, but at least I got to perform at the Gothic Castle one last time. You're a good brother, Mikey."

Michael felt bad, given his failed scheme to try to break them up. He didn't say anything, and the server brought their food then.

They ate the shrimp, and Gob said that the club sauce was good here.

Then Michael realized something, and stiffened in his seat. He whispered, "I've got to pee."

Gob blinked and frowned. "You don't know how to do that yet, huh?"

"Well, no, I did pee this morning. But now I have to go use the ladies' restroom, don't I?"

Gob nodded. "Don't be scared. It's like a guys' restroom, only they don't have urinals."

"You've been in a--?" But of course Gob had been inside a ladies' restroom before.

"Sneaking in to have sex there is really hot." Gob unfortunately started to imagine doing that with Michael now, and it made him too hot. He crossed his legs and told himself that he was not on a date with his brother. This was just lunch, and Michael clearly didn't want to do anything incesty, given how he pulled away from Gob's kiss.

Michael was too nervous to notice anything weird about Gob's behavior, and he left for the restroom by himself. It did turn out not to be a big deal once he got inside a bathroom stall, but he still disliked looking at himself in the mirror when he washed up afterward.

As Michael returned, he did finally feel like some alcohol, so he ordered a drink from the bar, then returned to the booth with Gob.

"You okay, Mikey?"

Michael shrugged and drank. After a minute he talked about how invasive the exam had been, and how he never realized what women went through.

Gob touched his hand again, but he found that he was liking it too much and sitting too near. Michael was so hot, as both a woman and as a man. In either case, Gob knew that his brother was off-limits. But he still wished that he had managed to kiss Michael once, while having the excuse that he thought she was Nellie.

They finished their meal and paid for it with Michael's credit card, then they returned to the hospital parking lot and debated what to do now.

Since the kids were in school, Gob said, "Maybe I can call Lindsay and Tobias. Make sure they're not home now, and then we can sneak you in, back to your bedroom. You can lock the door and just say you're sick. I can bring you stuff like food, or whatever, and then when the doctor calls, I can sneak you out again."

"I guess so." Michael unlocked the bike and Segway while Gob called.

Only Lindsay was home, and she complained that Tobias was out at singing practice. He had somehow joined a leather barbershop quartet. Gob talked Lindsay into leaving the house to go shopping.

"Do I have to get groceries again? My favorite TV show is on now."

Gob told her that she could go shopping for clothes instead, and Gob would bring her Michael's credit card. Michael sighed in the background, but reluctantly agreed. Gob told Lindsay to go meet him at the mall, and he'd come by.

So Gob managed to sneak Michael back into the model home, and he had to leave to take Michael's credit card to Lindsay. Michael got some liquor bottles from the wet bar and went upstairs to his room to get drunk again.

* * *

Gob returned to the model home to keep him company, though, and he was surprised to find Michael sitting in his bathrobe on the bed.

"I tried on Lindsay's bra, and it does fit me. I guess we're twins in every way." He took a swig of his drink.

Gob sat down on the bed and poured a glass for himself. "You okay, Mikey?"

Michael shrugged and put down the bottle. He asked Gob, "You can't see nipples now, can you?" he asked. "Or should I change into a shirt?"

Gob watched as Michael took off his robe, revealing that he was now wearing a t-shirt over a bra. Below, he was wearing boxers, not panties.

Michael got up to put on the sweater and look in his mirror again. "That's okay, isn't it?"

Gob shrugged. "I think you would look better in a woman's blouse. Lindsay's already the same size as you on top, and you're borrowing her bra."

Michael shrugged. "I'm also paying for whatever she's buying now."

"Right. So let me get something from her closet."

Michael followed him down the hall and said, "Hey, just the other day she was wearing a shirt and tie. Maybe it's in the hamper by now." That shirt and tie would make him feel a little more like his usual self.

"Okay, and what about the pants? Would they be too short for you?" But the more important thing would be how they fit his waist and hips.

Gob found the clothes, and Michael took them to go downstairs and wash. There was enough dirty stuff to do a load of laundry, so he did that.

Gob liked seeing Michael walk around so much without his bathrobe on. He liked looking at Michael's bare legs.

While he was downstairs, Michael wrote a note for George Michael, for when he got home from school. He said he was sick, but not to worry or disturb him. Gob had promised to look out for him to thank him for helping him get back together with Marta.

"Hey, that's an excuse you can give to Marta for being over here. Have you called her yet?"

Gob nodded and said that he'd already told Marta he was busy working on a new illusion to try to get back into the Magician's Alliance.

"Oh." When the laundry was done, Michael went upstairs to try on Lindsay's outfit in front of the mirror. He did look okay, with no nipples showing.

The pants were too short, but Gob said that they would look like capris. He had to stop himself from trying to spank Michael's ass. "Well, um, where do you want to go now?"

"Nowhere. I'm just going to save this to wear whenever I go back to the hospital. I hope the doctor calls me soon." He undressed and carefully folded the garments to lay on a chair. Michael put on the bathrobe again and resumed drinking.

Gob joined him and turned on the TV. They watched some shows, while Michael lay down and tried not to focus on his body anymore.

Gob noticed all the empty bottles from the night before, though, and he asked, "How did you drink so much so quickly? You know that Mom lies, right, about liquor going bad?"

Michael said, "I know. But that's from last night, not today. I got drunk." He didn't want to explain that it was because of Marta, though.

Gob looked concerned. "What's wrong, Michael? This change didn't happen last night?"

"No, it was in the morning. I was just... sad because I haven't had sex in a long time, and now even Buster has a girlfriend."

Gob said, "You just work too much, that's all. You never meet anybody. But I could take you out places. I mean, when you're normal again. Unless you're curious about some lesbian action right now." That might be interesting to see, if Michael would let him watch.

Michael thought about it, and was indeed tempted, but he was pining for Marta in particular, not just random women. Then he thought that maybe Gob would talk Marta into a threesome, but that would be weird, and Marta might recognize Michael anyway. "Not now, but thanks."

Gob shrugged and turned back to the TV, trying to hide that he was still thinking about the fantasy.

Michael wondered again why Gob had such good luck with women, and that made him remember his wish last night to know what women saw in Gob. But why would his drunken wish be suddenly granted out of the blue, and in a such a radically perverse way, by turning him into a woman?

What Michael didn't know was that Gob had a longstanding wish to have sex with Michael. He also sometimes said to himself, "I wish Michael weren't my brother." The universe liked the idea of fulfilling three wishes at once, and so Michael was transformed.

Michael was sort of Gob's sister now, and Gob needed to work on making the wish for sex come true. Gob didn't realize that, though, and he decided to go downstairs to get away from the temptation to touch or kiss Michael. "Call me if you need me."

"Okay." Michael turned off the TV and went to sleep, hoping that he'd wake up normal.


	4. Three Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gob is crazy jealous.

But Michael didn't wake up normal, and he stayed hidden in his room when his family came home. He locked the door when he heard them arrive, while Gob showed George Michael the note and cautioned them to avoid waking up Michael from his rest. Gob also got the credit card back from Lindsay.

At dinner time, Gob brought a tray up to him, but he didn't stay long after clearing the dishes. Michael began to be lonely upstairs, and he called Gob later that night to come talk to him and tell him how much money Lindsay had spent.

Gob told him, and then Michael invited him to share the bed with him for the night. "What? You don't want me to stay on the couch downstairs?"

"No, um, you should stay here and keep me company. Come on, it won't be weird, and it's to thank you for taking care of me." Michael kept patting the bed beside him, and casually told Gob to lock the door for the night.

Gob hesitated, but finally agreed because he thought Michael was still freaked out and didn't want to be alone in case something worse happened. So Gob locked the door and turned off the lights. He got undressed then cautiously lay down beside Michael and stared at him in the darkness.

Michael tried to ask him about Nellie again. "You've known her a long time, huh?"

Gob nodded, but did not confess about her being a whore, and that Franklin was her pimp.

"Do you love her?"

Not really. Nellie was just a substitute for Michael, but he hadn't been able to have sex with her after all. In the years since then, Gob did pimp work for her by phone, but every now and then he'd meet her at a hotel to collect his ten percent and to cry about Michael some more. She just listened, looking bored but not shocked by his love for his own brother.

When Gob didn't answer his question, Michael said, "But you remember her. Is she special?"

Gob answered as if Michael was asking about himself. In a way he was. "Yeah. I wish... I could be with her."

Michael touched his face sympathetically. "I hope you can meet her again someday. Work things out." It wasn't even because he wanted Marta to be free for him to pursue if he got back to normal. He just wanted Gob to be happy.

Gob sighed and turned away to sleep.

Michael accepted that Gob didn't want to discuss it. He got under the blankets and just wished again that he could be back to normal in the morning.

* * *

But Michael still woke up as a woman, and he was frustrated. He stomped into his bathroom to take a shower.

Gob woke up and heard the shower going, so he knew he was alone. He touched the mattress in the place where Michael had left an impression, and he smelled the pillow for his brother's scent. Maybe he could steal a souvenir from here. Just a pillowcase or some clothes that smelled like Michael.

Meanwhile, Michael finished the shower and put on the bathrobe while drying his hair with a towel. He still didn't know what to do with it, other than brush it and blow-dry it. Then he opened the door. "Morning, Gob. You can use the shower now. Did you bring any extra clothes, or do you want to borrow mine?"

"Yeah, can I?" It would be a good way to steal a souvenir.

"Sure."

Gob headed into the bathroom, while Michael put on shorts and a t-shirt. He noticed that hair was growing on his legs now, and though that might be a good sign that he could turn back into a man, it currently looked incongruous on his womanly legs. He tried to use his electric razor to shave the legs, but it wasn't getting all the hairs. He also wondered if he was supposed to be shaving his armpits now.

When Gob returned, he told Michael not to be silly. He'd swipe some shaving stuff from Lindsay while she was eating breakfast downstairs.

So Gob did that, and he helped Michael shave his legs in the bathtub. He really liked getting the chance to touch Michael's legs.

"Thanks," Michael said, when they finished and rinsed off the shaving cream.

"You want to paint your toenails too?"

"No, and I don't want to put on makeup."

Gob shrugged and went downstairs to eat breakfast and put together a tray for Michael. George Michael asked how his dad was doing, and Gob said he was slowly getting better, but was too embarrassed to be seen just now. "Don't worry. Just go to school."

* * *

Later that morning, Michael got bored of being trapped at home, so he got dressed in Lindsay's outfit, and Gob sneaked him out while Lindsay fought with Tobias about going on a shopping spree yesterday without inviting him.

Like before, Michael rode his bike into town while Gob followed on the Segway. Unfortunately, many men besides Gob were now admiring Michael's curvy figure in the better-fitting clothes, and Gob regretted helping to pick out the outfit. Michael didn't realize that strangers were staring or whistling at him, because he still did not think of himself as a woman.

Since he still couldn't go to work, Michael decided to buy groceries, including some new shaving stuff for Lindsay, to make up for what Gob stole from her. So they parked and locked up their vehicles again, and Gob glared at a guy watching Michael bend over.

Michael obliviously headed into the store, and Gob followed closely behind to shield him from further attention. But as they shopped, Gob became increasingly jealous and paranoid. He discouraged anyone from even walking too close to Michael, and his fierceness gave the impression that they were lovers, not merely siblings. It got to the point where Gob half-growled at the cashier for even saying, "Hello, how are you today, ma'am?"

Michael finally noticed and turned to look at Gob. "Gob, what are you doing?"

Gob shrugged and put an arm around Michael's shoulders. "Nothing."

Michael raised his eyebrows, but went back to paying for the groceries.

They walked out of the store with the bag, and Gob still would not remove his arm. So Michael stopped and asked him, "Why are you acting like--like a--" He wanted to say "crazy boyfriend" but that couldn't possibly be right.

Gob said, "I have to protect you, Michael. You've never been a woman before. You don't know what guys would do or say." This was hypocritical, of course, since Gob was exactly the kind of sleazy guy that did that sort of creepy sexual harassment.

Michael tried to point that out. "Gob, you're the one who--"

"Michael!" Gob suddenly pushed Michael aside to hide him from a bunch of inoffensive guys who looked like churchgoers, carrying Bibles. "They're secretly the worst, you know."

Michael found this funny and sweet, so he laughed.

That laugh did things to Gob, who turned around and stared at Michael intensely. He stepped closer and ached to just kiss that mouth. To do lewd things to it that he feared other guys were thinking too.

"Gob, I'm fine."

Gob shook his head. "You're not safe like this. You can't be out in public looking this hot."

Michael rolled his eyes. "I'm all covered up. Not showing any skin or nipples."

Gob put a hand over his mouth as if Michael were talking filthy. "It's not what you're wearing. It's how you wear it." The pants just fit the curve of Michael's ass too well.

Michael felt surprised and strangely flattered by all of Gob's compliments. He didn't think he looked so great when he got dressed today. He brushed aside Gob's hand and said, "I thought I looked like a freak."

Gob crowded him against the Segway and touched his arms. "No, Michael, you look... incredible. You look--" He just sighed and couldn't let himself say, "Fuckable."

Michael blushed and decided that Gob's protectiveness must mean that he was seeing Nellie in him again. "You really love her, don't you?"

Gob looked away in shame and bit his lip so that he wouldn't say how much he wanted Michael right now. Even just a chance to make out and grope him a bit would be nice, but he knew it was wrong. Besides, Michael was already freaked out enough about being a woman without adding incest to the mix.

Michael remained fascinated by Gob's sadness, and he touched him again. "Tell me about Nellie. What was she like?"

This made it hard for Gob to control himself, and he still felt that guys were staring at Michael. He just repeated firmly, "You can't be here. We should go home."

He backed away to use his phone, while Michael put the shopping bag into the bike's basket and unlocked their vehicles.

Unfortunately, when Gob called Lindsay, he learned that she was still fighting with her husband, this time apparently about Tobias somehow losing his part in the leather barbershop quartet. It was too risky to sneak Michael into the model home, especially if they had to unpack groceries in the kitchen.

So Gob hung up and said, "They're still at it. Look, you want to go to my yacht for now? I've got a fridge there."

Michael shrugged and agreed, since he didn't want to be trapped in the house while the Fünkes argued. He didn't want Gob to make a scene in public, either, and if they had time to speak in private, maybe Gob would open up more about Nellie. So he got on the bike and followed Gob to his yacht at the docks.


	5. Crossing Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the porn.

So they arrived at the yacht, and Michael found it convenient to bring his bicycle inside so he could unload the bag of groceries into Gob's mini-fridge. There was too much liquor, though, and Michael joked, "Well, we better drink it before it goes bad."

Gob tried to laugh, but was still nervous. He insisted on eating lunch as well, and he pushed the bike outside while Michael opened some bottles and got comfortable on the couch.

Michael tried asking about Nellie again, but Gob wouldn't answer. He instead talked about when Dr. Macca might call back about Michael's test results. "Why can't he just call and say, yeah, you're a woman, and that's all we know?"

Michael looked worried. "You don't think I'm stuck like this, do you?"

Gob tried to be reassuring. "If it happened from guy to girl, it could probably happen the other way just as easily. We just don't know how or why." He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's because you were at the Gothic Castle the other night. Maybe Rollo somehow discovered real magic and did this to you in revenge for talking him into letting me perform."

Michael doubted this logic, but it wasn't like medical science was offering any alternate explanations. "How do I turn back then?"

Gob said, "I don't know. If he's got that kind of power, it would be risky to go confront him without some type of plan. Let me think on it."

"Okay." Even if Rollo wasn't really capable of or responsible for his change, going to the Gothic Castle would be something to do besides worry and drink. Maybe lying and saying that Gob had transformed Michael would be impressive enough to get him back into the Alliance.

For now they stayed on the yacht, eating and drinking into the afternoon. Michael kicked off his shoes and relaxed while they talked about why Lindsay and Tobias kept fighting but never divorcing. They were such chickens. Every now and then, Gob would open more bottles, and without realizing it, he began sitting closer to Michael. Something about being on the yacht, the site of so many of his conquests, made him feel less protective and more irresponsible. What did rules and taboos matter here? It was like sex was hanging in the air.

Michael wasn't nervous. In fact, he undid the tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt, revealing cleavage. As he tossed aside empty bottles and pushed back his long hair, Michael's bra strap even became visible. It was so tempting to reach for it, and Michael laughed again while Gob told stories about Rollo and the Magician's Alliance.

Gob figured that if he got drunk enough, he could use it as an excuse to kiss Michael while claiming that he was thinking of Nellie. That wouldn't freak out Michael, would it? A kiss wasn't too much to ask, was it, after how he restrained himself last night in bed?

So Gob started flirting and touching him, laying a hand on Michael's knee.

Michael didn't move it away, and he seemed to be flirting back. His bare feet sometimes brushed against Gob's, and there was a mysterious smile in his eyes. Soon he even pulled off his tie and playfully wrapped it around Gob's neck instead. "I think you look good dressed up."

"Nah." He liked his casual attire. Although currently he was wearing Michael's borrowed clothes which didn't quite fit.

"For special occasions," Michael continued. "Like, you wore a tux to my wedding."

Gob felt bad to be reminded of Tracey and how he accidentally set her hair on fire. Was Michael bringing up Tracey for a reason? To remind Gob that this was just teasing, and they were really brothers no matter what magic had done?

Michael saw Gob frown, and he became apologetic. "I mean," he tugged gently on the tie to bring Gob nearer, "You look good in anything." He nuzzled Gob's face and murmured, "In nothing."

Was that crossing a line? It felt like crossing a line, and yet Gob wasn't sure that Michael knew what he was doing. He couldn't be drunk so soon, could he? And he usually didn't get this touchy-feely when drunk. Was this some side effect of abruptly turning into a woman and not being able to deal with the hormones? Whatever the reason for Michael's strange behavior, Gob liked having him here close like this.

Gob kissed Michael's cheek, then sat back to judge how sober and receptive Michael might be. He squeezed Michael's knee and asked quietly, "Are you curious, Michael? About having sex like this?" His eyes implied, "With a man."

Michael looked straight at him and asked, "With you?"

That was too much for Gob, and he suddenly pulled him close for a kiss. Michael didn't jerk away this time; he actually reciprocated. It was so great.

"Mmm." Michael closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He found Gob charming now, not sleazy.

Gob kept kissing him hungrily, taking as much as he could get before Michael would remember to slap him and say that they were brothers.

Soon Michael had to break off their kisses for air, but he exposed his neck invitingly.

Gob was so turned on. He passionately kissed Michael's neck and throat, brushing the long hair out of the way.

Michael sighed and caressed Gob's head encouragingly. But he stopped him after a while, and Gob worried that it was over now; Michael's morals had belatedly kicked in. However, Michael just kissed Gob's mouth again, saying softly, "You taste good."

"Michael." Gob didn't know why Michael was letting him continue. Maybe Michael still felt depressed about not having sex in a long time, and so Gob's flattery had earned him some leeway in making him feel better. Gob was happy to take advantage of Michael bending the rules for him, just this once. While they kissed, he dropped one hand to unbutton Michael's shirt further.

Michael didn't slap him for going too far, and he laughed softly, toying with the necktie again. He only paused Gob to ask, "You have a bed? Not just this--" He gestured at the couch.

Gob felt too stunned to answer. They still hadn't reached second base, and yet Michael was talking about having sex already, despite knowing that it would be utterly uncharted territory for him in this new body. Gob sat back to look at him seriously. "Hey, is this all right? It's not weird or something?"

Michael smiled at his brother's concern for him, but he shrugged it off. "It's okay, Gob. I don't think it really counts as incest. It's like, I'm pretending to be Nellie for you, you know? So you won't be sad."

Gob blinked to realize that he was actually being offered pity sex. It was a little annoying, but if that was the lie that Michael wanted to tell himself, then he'd go with it. He could have his wish come true finally, even in a strange way, and the memory would last him whenever Michael turned back to normal and realized what a huge mistake this was.

So Gob didn't tell Michael that Nellie was just a hooker, and he went back to opening Michael's shirt. Michael just kept kissing him and shrugged off the shirt.

Now the bra was exposed, and Gob reached behind to unhook the clasp. Michael was impressed, but asked again about the bed, so Gob said, "Yeah, come here."

He pulled Michael up off the couch and then shoved aside bottles and trash so that he could open the fold-out bed. Topless now, Michael started to approach it, but Gob stopped him. He spanked Michael's ass and told him to get undressed. Michael did so, while Gob closed all the blinds and stripped down also. It was still the middle of the afternoon, so there was plenty of light filtering in, and he could see all of Michael now. He looked very beautiful.

Michael swallowed and finally felt a little nervous. "Gob, you're naked," he said, pointlessly. This was still his brother, and he was quite aware of it now.

Gob nodded, then just sat down on the bed, patting it and waiting to see if Michael would chicken out.

Michael hesitated, then asked, "You have condoms?"

"Yeah, if you want." He gestured to a nearby cabinet. Gob usually didn't bother with any, but he recently got herpes from Kitty and had bought some on a whim when he got his prescription for herpes meds. Gob wasn't quite sure that Michael was serious about fucking, or if this was just bravado again.

Michael glanced in the cabinet and saw other stuff as well, such as lube and handcuffs and some sort of toys that made him blush. Michael felt a little bit like a slut to be considering this, and yet he told himself that Gob did love one girl, who apparently broke his heart years ago. It was the reason for this oversexed lifestyle, and Michael wanted to comfort him.

Gob said, "Look, Michael, you can get dressed, and you can call a cab to go home. Or if they're still there--"

Michael interrupted by sitting on his lap and kissing him. "No, I'm staying."

Gob looked surprised, and asked. "You sure?"

"Yeah, come on." He pulled at Gob and lay down on the bed. "I know you want to fuck me." As a substitute for Nellie, he told himself, not realizing that he had it backwards.

If Michael was going to insist, then Gob was not going to refuse again, but he did start only with second base again. Michael sighed pleasurably as Gob kissed and fondled his breasts. It did feel good to have someone besides a creepy doctor touch him there, and he enjoyed the attention for many minutes.

Michael started touching Gob in return, running fingers through his hair, and feeling the muscles in his shoulders. He tried to shift and feel Gob's erection, but Gob was taller and his groin was too far down to reach with his hands. It felt strange not to have his own erection to touch either.

Gob nuzzled Michael's soft skin, and he caressed the freckles that he usually never got to see. He asked curiously, "Do you have the same number as before you changed?"

Michael shrugged and had no idea. "I've never counted them."

"You should." Gob half wanted to count them now, but he didn't want to waste time, in case Michael got nervous and changed his mind about how far he wanted to go. Gob kissed lower, to Michael's navel now, while his hands slipped down toward third base already.

Michael let out a gasp then but did not slap Gob's hands away from his vulva. He started to open his legs, while Gob's fingers began exploring in and out of folds. 

Michael moaned and closed his eyes, trying to just process the utterly new sensations. He hadn't tried to grope himself even out of curiosity in the shower.

Gob liked watching him react, and kept teasing and caressing him until he was very wet. Michael seemed continually startled and caught off guard by Gob's touch. Imagining what he might expect as a woman, and experiencing it, were two very different things.

He kept spreading his legs and trying to give Gob greater access. So Gob moved him on the bed and used pillows to position him well.

Gob wondered if Michael was a virgin in his new body. Well, mentally he was. He'd had sex as a man before, but that wouldn't help him adjust to his female anatomy. Gob couldn't wait to show him what a g-spot felt like.

Gob moved back up to kiss Michael's mouth, and while a finger gently stimulated his clitoris now.

"Oh! Oh, that-- Yes, right there!"

"Yeah, you like it?"

"Yes, please!"

Gob went down on him and used his tongue now. He'd show Michael what pity sex was. Michael clutched his head and writhed passionately, becoming more and more incoherent. Gob kept Michael on the edge of ecstasy for a while, loving how helpless he seemed when he wasn't in control of a situation. Finally Gob had mercy on him and let him go over the edge.

Crying out, Michael experienced his first ever orgasm as a woman, and Gob watched him proudly. Michael was too blissed out to speak afterward, but his eyes showed how wrecked and undone he was. Gob hoped that Michael would realize now that he had wanted to have sex too, for his own selfish reasons, not merely because he wanted to be noble and generous to Gob. Michael had quite a martyr complex sometimes.

By now, Gob was quite hard, and he wondered if Michael had been serious about wanting to fuck, or if he had changed his mind. "So you wanna try fourth base now, or are you gonna chicken out?"

Michael just nodded, but Gob didn't find that enthusiastic enough, so he deliberately misunderstood. "Oh, so you are chickening out. Fine. I knew you'd feel weird about it, because we're brothers."

Michael blinked and sat up anxiously. "No, Gob, I meant fuck me."

"You sure?"

"Yes, you have to fuck me, Gob." He kissed him passionately. "Don't make me beg. Please."

Gob smiled and agreed, as if doing him a favor. But he also said, "Home run!" and went for the box of condoms. Then he returned and began opening Michael's vagina. He was wet already, but did seem rather tight, like a virgin, so Gob carefully probed and stretched him.

"Oh God." Michael bit his fingers and was glad that Gob was better at doing this than the doctor had been during the exam. It helped that Gob was so sexy, and that Michael knew what kind of orgasm he might expect now.

Gob liked seeing Michael so exposed and vulnerable and trusting, like he would let Gob do anything he asked. Michael started to fondle Gob's erection now that he could reach it, but he was cautious because he still wanted Gob inside him.

Gob said encouragingly, "Yeah, that's good. Your pussy is aching for me?"

Michael nodded, and sighed "Yeah." He had never had a pussy before these last couple of days, and he hadn't even wanted it until he contemplated the thought of Gob filling it.

Soon Michael was ready, and he put the condom on Gob's erection since Gob's hands were slippery. With a kiss, Gob finally got on top and began pushing inside.

Michael moaned and shut his eyes. He never felt anything like this before, not even when the doctor was probing him with various instruments. "Oh Gob."

"You feel so good, Mikey."

Michael panted breathlessly until Gob was buried deep inside him. He finally opened his eyes and saw Gob looking at him intensely, saying that he could hardly believe that he wasn't dreaming. Michael didn't answer, and he just encouraged Gob to move now. So Gob did, starting to thrust with an easy rhythm at first. Michael clung to him, trying to wrap his legs around him. When Gob hit his g-spot, he scratched nails down his back and begged Gob to do it again. Gob loved his pretty begging, and they fucked passionately, thrusting harder and faster and making the yacht rock a little. They climaxed loudly, and Michael enjoyed having another orgasm already.

Then Gob gently slipped out and discarded the condom. He felt so great and happy to have his wish at last, though he did still wonder what it would have felt like if Michael had been a guy at the time. More lube, probably, and possibly not the same position. Either way, he looked beautiful and fuckable. Michael still hadn't spoken, so Gob asked if he was okay. If he had been too rough for Michael's first time.

Michael said it was incredible. He loved it.

Gob grinned, and kissed him messily. For a while, they spooned in the bed and listened to the water lapping at the yacht. It was still late afternoon, and they could hear sounds of other people moving around on the dock. Still holding Michael in his arms, Gob started to count the freckles on his body. But then he got hot again, and worried that he might be pressing his luck to ask for more. "You're not sleepy yet, are you?"

Michael smiled and said that Gob could fuck him again, if he wanted.

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "I mean, we don't know how long this will last, or if Rollo will change his mind, you know. We should make the most of it."

Gob agreed, and they had sex for most of the day, only stopping for rest and dinner. Michael wore one of Gob's patterned shirts and nothing else as they sat up to eat. Gob asked him to keep it on when he pounced on him later. They made quite a mess of it, and tossed it aside with their other clothes. They continued through much of the night, trying out different positions, and Michael was even willing to learn how to give Gob a blowjob. Then they tried a sixty-nine.

All through this fornicating, Michael didn't feel guilty about Gob cheating on Marta. He lied to himself that he was doing this to get Gob over Nellie and to make Gob a better boyfriend.

He also heard only what he wanted to hear, willfully not noticing that Gob kept crying out "Michael" or "Mikey" when he came, not "Nellie" at all.


	6. Souvenirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well actually there was enough for another chapter after the porn.

In the morning, Michael had changed back to a guy. The universe restored him to normal almost on a technicality, since his original wish had been to know what women saw in Gob, and instead he'd only learned what Gob would be like with one particular woman. Still, they'd had a lot of sex and fulfilled Gob's wish many times over, so it seemed like spoiling them to give them more.

Michael was almost sorry when he discovered that he'd changed back. He was still naked in bed with Gob, but it wasn't like he could hide out forever from work or his family. At least they had a great night to remember.

He decided not to wake Gob yet and spoil his well-deserved rest. Michael gingerly got out of bed, feeling sore in his muscles, as if this body was the one that had been used last night. He didn't still have a pussy to be sore, though, and his ass only felt enough abuse for the one time that Gob fucked him there. Michael picked up his shirt, the one that Gob had borrowed yesterday, and was glad that it fit him again. He picked out his underwear and went to the mirror just to check that his appearance was back to normal. His short hair was back, though messy, and he even had some stubble on his chin again. He looked around for the shaving stuff from the grocery bags, and the noise woke up Gob.

Gob rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Michael? You're a guy again."

"Yeah, isn't it great?" He smiled.

Gob nodded, still curious about having sex with Michael's regular body.

However, Michael coughed and looked embarrassed then. "Oh, um, I know this is gonna be weird for us now, so I'll just get dressed and go home, okay? I'll make up some lie about getting better and waking up early for a bike ride." He came close and squeezed his hand. "Thanks for taking care of me, and good luck with Marta."

"Oh. Marta. Right." Gob frowned and realized that Michael's morals had asserted themselves finally, about cheating, if not incest. He held onto Michael's hand, though, and asked if he could kiss him one last time.

Michael blinked in surprise. "Wouldn't that be weird? And gay?"

Seeing his reaction, Gob shrugged and said dismissively, "I just thought you'd like to, if you felt a little girly still."

"No, I'm fine now." Michael smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, Gob. This was nice." Then he pulled away and finished getting dressed in his own clothes instead of Lindsay's. He decided not to bother with shaving, and he just combed his hair. Then he went outside to get his bike, and he waved at the door. "Bye!"

Gob lay back in bed and sighed in disappointment. Clearly Michael wasn't into doing stuff anymore, and that was probably the last time they'd talk about last night. Well, at least he would always have the memory, and he had several souvenirs in the form of dirty clothes and sheets. So many things he could keep, except the person he wanted.

* * *

It turned out that Michael and Gob did discuss that night again, though.

The next day, Michael finally had a phone call from Dr. Macca, about the test results. Michael had to tell him that the issue was moot now. However, the doctor insisted on seeing Michael again to confirm that he was completely cured.

So Michael reluctantly came back to the hospital and had another exam, though less invasive. Still Dr. Macca could find not any explanation for the mysterious malady or its equally mysterious cure. He did however diagnose that Michael had herpes now, with the beginning of a cold sore already. Dammit! He shouldn't have blown Gob without a condom.

"When did you have this sex? While you were still--?"

"It's none of your business." Michael got a prescription for herpes medication, then left for a pharmacy.

He returned to the staircar and called Gob to complain about the herpes.

Gob said that he got herpes from Kitty, because Michael told him to fuck her, so really, it was Michael's own fault.

Michael replied that he never told Gob to fuck her, just to get information from her, which he didn't even do.

"Fine, but then you asked me to have sex with her again in the conjugal trailer, and... Hmm." Gob still couldn't remember what happened after that.

"I'm sorry for that." Michael did regret sinking to that level especially when Gob got knocked out by Mom and Dad's conjugal trailer. Michael spoke to the warden about unnecessary brutality, then he got Gob sent to a hospital for his concussion. He retrieved the Segway to avoid other awkward confrontations, and he did his best to convince Gob never to talk to or write to the warden again.

Gob said, "So you agree that it's your fault."

"No, Gob," Michael insisted. "Look, it's not my fault whether you used protection with Kitty or not. That was your decision."

"Yeah, and it was your decision with me."

Michael pouted. "But you didn't tell me about the herpes."

"Well, I'm sorry if I forgot to mention it. I guess I was distracted by my brother changing into a girl, and freaking out, and making me sleep in her bed, and laughing about guys staring at her ass. Then she talks me into fucking her every which way on my yacht." He paused and spoke in a low voice, not quite as bitter, "You wanted me all night."

"I..." Michael swallowed and got uncomfortable, but he did admit, "Yeah, I did."

"You ever think about doing it again sometime?"

That confused Michael, who still thought Gob was in love with the mysterious Nellie. "But that would be--I'm not a woman anymore."

"I know."

Michael thought about it and was silent for a while on the phone. He finally said, "I'm sorry."

"Fine. No big deal. Let's not talk about it anymore, and don't ask me about Nellie, either."

"All right. If that's what you want, Gob."

"Yeah. Bye, Michael."

"Bye." Michael hung up and stared at the phone. He felt sad and guilty, but it must be because of Marta of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried not to end this one sadly, but it just wouldn't cooperate and go any better than melancholy.


End file.
